defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame (Part 1 and 2)
'''Endgame (Part 1 And 2) '''is the 19th and 20th episode of the last episode of Season 3 and the 64th and 65th the overall series. Plot Part 1 Col'Skayr next plan is to blow up the fun fair, as his team, Freddy North. Wrap Strap. Loco Girl. Flynn Blum, Lizzie. Will Klose. He prepare to use the bomb, as they kidnap hostages, Aiden and his team rescue the the hostages, as they defeated Col'Skayr team expect Will Klose and Loco Girl, who escaped, as Lizzie, Flynn Blum. Freddy North, Wrap Strap are arrested. Glenn puts them in the cell, as it nearly comes to August. Aiden's time here is over until 4 months. Aiden will meet his wife and kid for the first time since 2 years, as Glenn will still pay Aiden when he's not doing missions for his family, as Aiden sends money to Sheila every week with letters to save his family. He leaves as Logan is sad and knows he had to step up. Col'Skayr defeated many of the guards in Montana, as he plans to mix with lava with water to destroy the roads, as Logan goes there to stop them with Glenn and Graham, as it will be a while before something bad happens. Aiden goes to California, as he saw his house and enters, as he sees his wife Sheila and his son Ethan, Sheila is so happy to see Aiden again, as she kissed him in joy. Logan gears up to battle Col'Skayr minions with Loco Girl and Will Klose, stopping all entrance from entering from many U.N.I.T from coming. Aiden finally sleep with his wife for years, as Sheila upset that Aiden didn't attend the funeral. Aiden is busy but did give flowers to forgive Sheila, as she smiled. Ethan was scared and started sleeping with his parents. Next day, Aiden sees his wife making breakfast, as Sheila is unhappy that Aiden hasn't unmasked for years, as Ethan wants to see since birth. Sheila tells him that Aiden is no longer at the U.N.I.T, as he unmasked himself. Sheila is happy to see Aiden's face, Sheila and Aiden kiss each other in passion, as Aiden sees the news that Logan is in trouble and cannot go in to fight Col'Skayr. Sheila tells him to put on that mask again as Aiden does it to save the world. Part 2 Aiden started to call the U.N.I.T, as he defeated many of Col'Skayr team, as Aiden gives Logan the hacks to disable the guns that controlling the main centre, Aiden battles Loco Girl and Will Klose with Aiden's team, as he defeated them. Glenn and Graham enter the core room to stop it from overheating, as Doctor Krueger and Beatrice are helping the civilians to help not get burned if the lava comes through. Aiden and Logan faces Col'Skayr, as he prepare to destroy everything in Montana. Aiden unmasked himself remind of Col'Skayr for what he did to his face before Col'Skayr face is ruined by Aiden, He and Logan battle Col'Skayr in a long battle, as he got the upper hand until the lava is stopped launching the city by Glenn and Graham. Col'Skayr is about to escape, as Aiden and Logan chase him, as they fall far behind but Frazer stopped him by shooting his leg, as Aiden smiles at him as he is gone. Col'Skayr unmasked himself as he scares and a horrible face thanks to Aiden, years ago. Col'Skayr is not scared to face every agent, as Aiden, Graham, Glenn, Logan, O'Shea, Agent Wood, Agent Morton, Doctor Krueger. Beatrice. Morgan and others agents, prepare to beat up Col'Skayr has beaten many of them but Aiden punched him with his team doing attacks as Col'Skayr can't handle many as he was brutally defeated by Morgan in the building. Col'Skayr is injured and nothing to do, as Aiden tells him, "You've earn it" by kicking him in the face, as he is defeated with his team, as he is locked up for good. Aiden gave him equipments and hacks for Logan, when he has do things on his own. Logan have a idea as he wants Aiden to watch him on the playing field, which gives Aiden a idea, Doctor Krueger and Beatrice created a new lab, as Graham and Logan does training with the cadets for the U.N.I.T's, Glenn is continue meeting other leader of the CIA and many others organisations, Agent Wood and Morton take part of becoming guards and part of the U.N.I.T agency, as Morgan decide to live in America, become a agent of the CIA to become close to Logan to team up once again. Back home, Aiden made a improve screen, so he can see his teammates including Logan, as Sheila comes in and sees Aiden sad, as he wants to her something that he's hiding. Aiden tells Sheila that his parents died when he was 2, as Sheila should have told him years before they were together. Aiden didn't want to upset himself, as Sheila cares about Aiden a lot since he told her that, as she kissed him as Sheila will care about him for months, as Aiden does too. Aiden decided to invite Logan, Glenn and Doctor Krueger into Aiden's house for dinner. Aiden and his team have a chat as they laugh. Glenn met Sheila before and she is a better fighter then Aiden, as he is shocked and started laughing too, as the camera pulls away from Aiden's house, ending the series. Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Commander Glenn Ross * Doctor Beverly Krueger * Beatrice * Graham Griffin * Phil O'Shea * Agent Wood * Agent Morton * Leonardo Morgan * CIA * FBI * Sheila Rhodes * Frazer Walters Villains * Freddy North * Wrap Strap * Loco Girl * Flynn Blum * Lizzie * Will Klose * Col''Skayr (Defeated) Cast Trivia * Col'Skyar is in jail as he is finally defeated with his team * Sheila finally knows about Aiden's parents, as she feels sorry for him * Aiden spends 4 months, taking a break, to spend time with Sheila and his son, Ethan * Logan will train cadets just like, Glenn * Morgan left New Zealand, to become partner with Logan at times again * Frazer works as a vigilante, as he helps Aiden defeat Col'Skayr * Glenn sees Sheila a faster and ruthless fighter then Aiden Gallery Endgame (Part 1 And Part 2)/Gallery See Also Category:Defiance Episode Category:Season Three Episodes